


put on a film with you and sit on the couch

by Wargasms



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Ruts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Comeplay, Face-Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Michael, Rimming, Rutting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Sin Bin Kink Meme:<br/>Lats is a service omega and that's why the Caps keep him around. Or that's why he thinks the Caps keep him around. Because Ovi and Wardo and especially Willy always ask for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put on a film with you and sit on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I own nothing, make nothing from this and it's a complete work of fiction (incase the A/B/O dynamics didn't make it obvious). Turn back now if you found this by Googling yourself or someone you know personally.
> 
> Secondly, I know jack and shit about Mike/Tom/the Caps prior to the Road to the Winter Classic and since this is set before that, I've left things vague as possible, sorry if it's Too vague at some points.
> 
> And also, much and many thanks to Erika for the help with this.
> 
> That being said, the second half of this is unbeta'd and all my fault, sorry..

Mike is a service omega, which means he’s contractually obligated to be available for the ruts of every alpha on his team.

It’s really not the hardship or demeaning kind of thing his parents worry about. He doesn't mind because it means he gets to play hockey and it helps his team. And it’s not like it’s every day. There’s only fifteen alphas on the team, and he usually just gets the single guys through their rut. The “mandatory” stuff isn’t so much. And it's Mike's choice to be available the other times. 

It sort of started with Ovi. 

He comes to Mike about a week before he’s supposed to go into rut, corners Mike as they’re leaving practice. Ovi asks quietly if Mike could come over that evening, offers to cook. They didn't have a game and Mike really can't say no to his captain, so he ends up at Ovi's around seven.

Mike's nervous, he doesn't get much one on one time with Ovi so this is odd. But he sort of figures it has something to do with Ovi's upcoming rut. Ovi must smell Mike's unease when he opens the door because he gives Mike a soft smile and backs up to let Mike in without getting into Mike's space. They're both in Caps tee shirts but Ovi is in sweatpants where Mike is in jeans, and Ovi is barefoot.

"Thank you, for coming over," Ovi says and locks up once Mike's in the foyer. Mike kicks off his shoes and lines them up beside a clutter of a few pairs of Ovi's shoes by the closet door.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I should bring anything..." Mike trails off, shifting his weight from one food to the other.

"No, no need, have everything here. Wanted to talk to you, about rut. But first we eat, yes?" Ovi's putting off a relaxing scent, something to counter Mike's. He waits for Mike to nod before steering Mike toward the kitchen with a hand on the middle of Mike's back.

It's solid and warm and the first time Mike can say for sure that Ovi has touched him without gloves on and gear in the way. He inhales deeply and lets the smell of Ovi's place wash over him, the calming scent Ovi's putting off helping him to relax.

Ovi lets Mike sit at the island as he plates up their food, won't let Mike help carry the dishes as they move to the dining room where the table is already set, the wine breathing. Mike's kind of impressed and Ovi grins big, puts the plates down then pulls Mike's chair out for him. 

Mike sits, takes the cloth /freaking/ napkin and spreads it over his lap while Ovi takes a seat at the corner of the table beside him. Mike doesn't know what to say but Ovi's looking at him expectantly so Mike blurts the first thing that comes to mind, "You didn't have to do all this for me." 

Ovi blinks then frowns a little, "Wanted to. And have to eat anyway, easy to make enough for you." 

Mike hadn't meant the food so much as the setup but he supposes it might be Ovi's usual thing, cloth napkins included, so he lets it go. "Well, thanks." He ducks his head then takes up his fork and knife, starts in on the meal. Everything is delicious and Mike tells Ovi so, earning him another big grin.

They pick up a conversation as Ovi pours the wine. Mostly about the team and hockey at first, then moving on to movies and shows they've seen, books Ovi's read. It's pleasant and easy so Mike loses the tension in his shoulders he hadn't realized he'd still been holding.

When they're done, Ovi takes up the plates and heads back into the kitchen to rinse them and place them in the dishwasher. Mike wanders over to the island with the last of his glass of wine, watching Ovi. His back is broad, his shoulders rolling and moving under his shirt, and Mike’s eyes and mind are wandering.

Ovi’s rut’s coming up soon, and Mike’s the one he’s going to spend it with.

Mike has never seen Ovi's knot, but Mike has seen his dick in the shower and even if Ovi's not a grower, he's big. Usually an alpha's knot is proportional to their dick and Mike has a dizzying moment imaging taking such a large one. His body betrays him, going suddenly slick; Ovi pauses in his actions and Mike blushes realizing Ovi must smell it.

With slower, more deliberate movements, Ovi finishes and dries his hands on a towel before leaning onto the other side of the island opposite Mike. "I think it easier to go through rut if we've done things before."

It takes Mike a second to parse out Ovi's meaning but then his blush deepens, "I don't, didn't think.. I mean-"

"Doesn't have to be tonight," Ovi interrupts Mike's stuttering, giving Mike another one of those soft smiles.

"Oh, okay," Mike bites his bottom lip, thinks about it. There's really no reason not to do it tonight, except that Mike hasn't thought about it before now. And really, all that waiting is going to do is make Mike anxious so he shakes his head and goes on, "Tonight is okay, though. If you want."

"Yeah?" Ovi asks, hopeful. He straightens up and Mike is struck by just how big Ovi is. "We go slow. Watch a movie first?"

"Sure," Mike nods and drains his glass. Ovi sets it into the sink and then he's leading Mike to the couch in the living room. There's a huge television across from it and surround sound set up. 

Ovi takes the middle of the couch and Mike sits to his left. They're not close enough to touch until Ovi readjusts and suddenly his arm is around Mike's shoulders, pulling Mike into his side. Mike tries to relax into it, turns his face towards Ovi and inhales, letting his body go lax, leaning in until his side is pressed along Ovi's from thigh to shoulder. Ovi grabs the remote and puts his feet up on the ottoman, turning on Netflix and finding them an action movie to watch.

It's one of the Die Hard movies, so Mike's already seen it, but that's okay. Mike can just focus on calming his nerves. Ovi's thumb is rubbing against Mike's shoulder cap through the tee shirt and it helps. He concentrates on that and the overpowering smell of alpha coming off of Ovi.

It's been awhile since Mike has been with a male alpha, so he's a little worried about taking a knot and being tied to Ovi. Ovi wouldn't hurt Mike, though, Mike knows this, trusts his captain. But, the more he thinks about it, alphas in rut tend to be more intense, so Ovi is right that they should do this tonight. Mike is just mentally preparing himself for it all.

During his musings, Mike has snuggled into Ovi, cheek resting on Ovi's bicep, eyes cut to the side to still watch the movie. The alpha smell is overwhelming now and Mike lets his eyes drift closed for a moment. During which Ovi turns his head and let's his lips brush across Mike's forehead. Mike presses into it and then smiles up at him. Ovi smiles back then let's his eyes drop to Mike's lips before slowly leaning in. He hovers just a hairs width away and Mike closes the gap.

It's a chaste and brief little kiss, but it makes Mike go slick again and Ovi's nostrils flare as he takes in the smell. Mike tries to pull away, blushing, but Ovi uses the arm behind Mike's head to hold him in place, groans and kisses him again.

It's not chaste at all, Ovi's tongue slips inside Mike's mouth, tentatively playing over the crease of Mike's lips until Mike opens more. He holds nothing back after that, licking into Mike's mouth, sucking at Mike's tongue, biting Mike's bottom lip. Mike can't help the little moan he lets out, the way he turns his body to face Ovi and his left hand grips the front of Ovi's shirt.

Mike breaks away after long minutes of making out, taste and smell of Ovi, of alpha, singing along Mike's nerves. He's leaking again, so wet from just this and Ovi sniffs deeply, groans again at the smell. "Bet you taste sweet."

His cheeks feel like pinpricks of heat, no one has ever said anything remotely like that. Mike has no idea how he tastes to other people, says as much to Ovi.

"No? We find out during rut," Ovi says matter of factly and reels Mike in for more kissing. Mike lets his hand slip down the front of Ovi's shirt and then up under the hem of it, pressing his palm flat against Ovi's stomach, just above Ovi's underwear, pinkie playing with the elastic.

"Okay," Mike breathes when they separate again. He drags his nails through the happy trail leading down from Ovi's belly button, letting his fingers then dip under the waistband of Ovi's boxer briefs to stroke over Ovi's pubic hair. Mike smiles when Ovi lets out a soft little moan, closes his fingers around the base of Ovi's cock and strokes as best he can in the confines of the sweatpants and boxer briefs, getting Ovi hard. Ovi happens to be a grower, too.

Ovi moans a little louder and pushes his sweatpants and underwear down toward his knees, dick popping free for Mike. Mike lets his thumb run through the bit of precome leaking from Ovi's slit, pushing the foreskin down to rub it into the head. His thumb follows the ridge of it in a slow circle and Ovi's breath stutters.

Mike feels a rush of power zing through himself and he turns his face up to kiss Ovi again, jacking Ovi off slowly, rolling the foreskin up around the head on each upstroke. Ovi tips his forehead against Mike's when they break the kiss, hips hitching up to chase Mike's hand, fuck into Mike's fist. They pause there, shared breath the only thing Mike can hear over the pounding of his heart. Arousal floods both their scents, blanketing the space around them. Mike wants too many things all at once.

But then Ovi is pushing the ottoman away and kicking off his pants. Mike lets go and moves as Ovi takes off his shirt. Mike stands and sheds his own clothes as well, making a show of it for Ovi, before dropping to his knees between Ovi's spread thighs. Mike nuzzles Ovi's balls, earning him a strangled cry, "Michael!" Ovi gets a hand in his hair and guides him up to lick over Ovi's dick.

Mike uses long broad tongue strokes up the length before closing his fist around the head and drawing back the foreskin again. His mouth closes over the head once it's exposed and Ovi's fingers tighten then release Mike's hair. He sucks more into his mouth, until it's pushing into his throat. Mike takes a moment, jacking the rest of Ovi's cock while he sucks and rubs his tongue along the underside. Mike finally swallows around what's in his mouth then eases down a couple more inches. He wonders again about Ovi's knot, how big it will be, if Mike can get Ovi to pop a knot with just his mouth, how bad Mike wants to take it in his ass. He moans around Ovi and Ovi shudders.

Ovi pets Mike's hair and mutters in Russian, whispering Mike's name occasionally. Mike feels brave, takes a little more after a breath through his nose, lips finally meeting his fist where it's closed around the base of Ovi's dick, where Ovi's knot will form when Ovi gets close to coming. He begins to bob his head along the length, pulling back to suck at the tip, lick over the slit, then takes Ovi back down again, swallowing.

Mike gets lost in the rhythm, the feel of Ovi's shaft against his tongue, the head silky in comparison. His other hand comes up to play with Ovi's balls and that's when Ovi moans loud, pleads, "Michael."

Oh. Ovi's knot begins to form, forcing Mike's fist loose. Mike looks up at Ovi and pauses, unsure what Ovi wants. Did he want to come like this, in Mike's mouth? He could do that, Mike wouldn't mind, but Ovi seems to understand and shakes his head minutely before tangling a hand in Mike's hair and pulling Mike off his cock.

"Up here," Ovi says, voice thick. And then Ovi is arranging Mike across his lap. He's laying across it, ass in the air, one leg hanging off the edge of the sofa, other leg stretched along it's back. Mike pillows his head in his arms and gasps in shock as Ovi lands an open handed blow to Mike's ass cheek. "Like that?"

"Yes," Mike admits and would have blushed if his blood wasn't otherwise engaged. Ovi does it again on the other cheek and Mike moans this time.

"Like to do it, during rut." Ovi traces his fingertips around the area that Mike assumes is turning pink. "That okay?"

"Yeah, it's-- Yeah." Mike's glad for the warning and braces for more. Ovi doesn't hold back, giving each cheek five heavy swats, ten in all. Mike can imagine how red they've gotten, already feeling swollen. He moans as Ovi rubs his hand over the tender skin then dips down to run two fingers through the mess Mike is leaking. It's so much, dripping down his balls and inner thighs, but he's leaking from his cock as well, cockhead trapped against Ovi's hip. Mike ruts against it for a few thrusts and then Ovi's fingers are rubbing over his rim. "Please," Mike gasps and pushes back against them.

Ovi obliges, pressing first one in, but it sinks in so easy, he adds a second quickly. Mike clenches his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip, breathing through the stretch. It's nothing bad and feels oh so good once it's faded away, two of Ovi's fingers buried inside him, just turning and twisting at first but then scissoring Mike apart before curling and finding his prostate.

"Fuck!" Mike groans and feels his muscles flutter around Ovi's fingers. 

"Good?" Ovi asks, slowly fucking his fingers into Mike, making sure to drag his fingertips across the bundle of nerves. 

"Yes," Mike exhales, hips rocking in time with Ovi's movements. It sends his cock sliding through the precome on Ovi's hip and Mike's so turned on, so wet and slippery. "Come on, more, please?" 

"Since you ask so nice," Ovi chuckles softly then pulls his fingers back, tugs at Mike's rim and adds a third as he pushes back in.

Mike can't think up a retort, just arches his back and moans. It feels so good, so much better than when Mike fingers himself, better than a dildo. And Mike hopes Ovi knots him tonight, wants to feel it, hasn't had a real knot in a long time. He knows some omegas who don't like it unless they're in heat, but Mike has always enjoyed it, the full sated feeling. He doesn't mind being tied together either. Though he's never had an awkward after knotting experience, he can understand some people's aversion.

Ovi spreads his fingers wide deep inside Mike and Mike trembles, wants to get fucked so bad. "Ready. I'm ready," he says, hoping Ovi doesn't make him wait.

Helping Mike up, Ovi situates Mike straddling over his lap, scooting himself closer to the edge of the couch to align his cock with Mike's hole. All Mike has to do is lower himself down but Ovi's holding him up by the hips. Mike lets out a frustrated groan and Ovi says, "Know you want it, but go slow. Safe for you and I like it."

"Okay. Yeah, okay," Mike nods and grips Ovi's shoulders for balance. He shifts until he can feel Ovi's cockhead rubbing at his hole. It catches on his rim and Mike sinks an inch or so down on Ovi's dick. It's a bit of a burn but it's replaced by a pleasant stretch and Mike moans.

Ovi's hands are gripping Mike's hips tight, not holding him up anymore, nor trying to press Mike down. He's just holding on. Mike flushes and looks down at Ovi, whose eyes are riveted to where his cock is holding Mike open.

Mike bites his bottom lip and lowers himself a bit more, sighing in pleasure. This is what he wanted, and it feels better than he'd remembered. He wants it all so he eases down more and more, slow as he can until his thighs are burning. When he takes it all, Mike sits flush against Ovi, letting himself adjust to being full before grinding in a little circle.

Ovi drops his head back as he finally relaxes into the sofa, fingers releasing their death grip on Mike's hips. It exposes Ovi's throat and he leans in to lick along the column. Ovi moans and bucks his hips up, hands petting at Mike's thighs, smoothing the fine hairs downward before reaching back to cup each of Mike's ass cheeks in his hands.

Mike leans back then lifts himself up a few inches and sits back down on Ovi's cock. It slides in so easy with an embarrassing squelch but Mike doesn't care, does it again then again, setting up a steady pace before he tries to rise a little higher. Ovi urges him along with the hands gripping his ass.

He loses himself in the movements, eyes falling closed as he concentrates on the feel of Ovi splitting him open each time. It feels amazing, sends sparks along Mike’s nerves and he can't wait to feel Ovi's knot.

Speaking of which, it was just beginning to form again, Mike can feel it when he lowers himself all the way down, sitting flush on Ovi's groin. It pushes at his rim and eventually gets to the point where Mike has to work himself down on it.

Ovi starts fucking up into him then, the knot tugging his rim on its way in and out making Mike gasp and moan and writhe on Ovi's lap. Soon enough Mike feels it growing too big and he stops trying to rise up, goes back to grinding in small circles while clenching and unclenching his inner muscles around it, filled to bursting it feels.

A hand closes around Mike's dick and Ovi moans out his name while jacking him off. Mike goes off after a handful of strokes, whole body shaking with it. He looks down to see himself cover Ovi's stomach and chest with stripes of come. Soon as Ovi has worked Mike through it, his hand goes back to Mike's hip and holds on tight as he fucks up into Mike fast and hard.

Ovi comes with a drawn out moan, back arching off the sofa and then collapsing back, arms wrapping around Mike to drag Mike down against his chest. He goes willingly despite the mess between them, burying his face in Ovi's neck as they both catch their breath. Ovi's knot swells a little with each pulse of come and Mike moans softly with it, always loves being full and tied. "Fuck," Mike exhales and kisses Ovi's neck, where his pulse is pounding.

"Good?" Ovi asks after a minute. Mike just laughs and nods, feels his chest start to trill and let's out a soft purr. Ovi smiles huge, it looks goofy and Mike can't help but kiss him.

They're silent as Ovi's knot fades, Ovi's hands rubbing over Mike's back and shoulders, petting him as his purr dies down. He doesn't know how long they stay tied because he can't see the time and he sort of drifts on the edge of sleep. All Mike knows is that Ovi shifts and then his cock is sliding free.

Mike straightens up and asks Ovi, "Nearest bathroom?" He doesn't want to make any more of a mess for Ovi, but it would be out of his control soon.

" That door," Ovi points and Mike climbs off his lap.

Mike heads for the toilet and by the time he's flushing Ovi appears at the door with towels and crowds him into the shower stall. They wash off together and dry the same, both of them heading naked back to the living room to get dressed. Mike is tired but he doesn’t want to sleep here, and besides Ovi doesn’t invite him to spend the night.

He does walk Mike to the door and hug him goodbye. They don’t kiss on the lips but Ovi places one on his forehead and Mike squeezes his arms a bit tighter for a moment before they part. 

Mike is getting undressed for bed when he receives a text later that night. It’s from Ovi.

>Made it home okay?

Mike smiles at his phone and texts back that, yes, he did.

>Goodnight then

Mike texts back goodnight and puts his phone on to charge as he slips under the sheets.

 

It so happens that Ovi's rut falls on a day off. Mike's hanging out at Wardo's, having lunch with Nate and Tom when he gets a call. He was expecting it, knew Ovi's rut would be soon, either today or tomorrow, so he'd told them he might have to cut out. The only person that seemed to have a problem with it was Tom. He moped a few minutes and tried to pester Mike as to the reason but when he was met with Mike's stubborn expression he let it go.

"Need you, now," Ovi says as soon as Mike picks up.

"On my way," Mike says then asks, "Wait, do you need me to bring anything?"

"No. Front door unlocked, just come in and lock up."

"Okay," Mike says and Ovi hangs up. It's abrupt but Mike blames it on the rut. Tom starts to pout again and gets up when Mike does, walks him to the door.

"It's Ovi, isn't it," Tom sort of says and asks at the same time then barrels on, "I wanted to hang with you. Call me later?"

"It's going to be late," Mike warns, more likely early morning but Mike doesn't say that.

"I know, just, call anyway, please?"

Mike has no idea what this is about but he sees how concerned Tom is so he agrees. "Okay, Willy. I gotta go."

Tom holds the door open and Mike flees because Tom's got a mulish look on his face that Mike can't interpret.

He hurries to Ovi's and sure enough the door is unlocked. Mike locks up behind himself and then heads for the kitchen, gets a couple bottles of water out and a Gatorade. Ovi's scent is strong, musky with the tang of rut, and coming from down the hall so Mike follows his nose and finds the master bedroom.

Where Ovi is spread out on the bed, big hands wrapped around his dick, stroking it slowly. Arousal courses through Mike, the smell floods his nose and the sight makes him wet and hard all at once.

"Ovi," Mike breaths out and enters the room proper, moving toward the nightstand to put the drinks down.

"Alex," Ovi says, voice clipped like he's straining, "Call me Alex for this."

"Alex," Mike corrects then strips off his clothes. They land in a pile on top of his shoes and he hopes Ovi will forgive him for not taking those off by the door.

Ovi watches, eyes hungrily raking over Mike's body while he climbs onto the bed. Ovi points with his chin to the space between Ovi’s legs and Mike moves to lay on his stomach there, mouthing over Ovi's balls. Mike would never have been so bold if he hadn't already had his mouth here. Mike licks and sucks at the skin for a while as Ovi continues to lazily jack himself.

Reaching down, Ovi takes hold of Mike's hair and pulls Mike up to his dick. Mike moans softly and lays sloppy kisses along the shaft before closing one hand around the top of the shaft and stroking downward with the foreskin to reveal the head. His other hand cups Ovi's balls and gently rubs at them while he laps at the slit in the head over and over.

Mike eventually takes Ovi into his mouth, just sucking at the tip. Ovi curses and pushes Mike down a bit, forcing his cock further into Mike's mouth. He pauses when he hits Mike's throat, giving Mike time to adjust and prepare before inching in deeper. Mike relaxes his throat for Ovi and squeezes his fist around the base of Ovi's dick.

Ovi moans and Mike is shocked to find he's popping a knot already. Mike closes both hands around it as it grows and sucks while taking him deeper. His lips eventually meet the knot and he swallows around Ovi. Whatever little restraint Ovi had breaks and he pulls Mike up some by the hair before forcing Mike down again.

Mike breaths when Ovi pulls out and sucks while Ovi's dick fills his throat again, tongue rubbing along the underside of the shaft. He tightens his fingers around Ovi's knot and jacks it up and down a bit in time with the bobbing of his head. That's apparently enough because Ovi pulls Mike back then his come is filling Mike's mouth.

Swallowing quickly, Mike still has come dribbling either side of his mouth. It's so much because of Ovi's rut, keeps pulsing when his knot does. Mike squeezes at it as it does, still sucking at Ovi's cock lightly, milking Ovi.

Groaning, Ovi pulls Mike off with a hand in Mike's hair, other hand swiping his fingers through the jizz on Mike's chin. Ovi collects it on his fingers and feeds it to Mike, who licks it up then sucks the last of it off them.

Mike shifts up to kiss Ovi and realizes he's soaking wet, his thighs stick to Ovi's skin as he straddles Ovi's waist. He moans into the kiss then sucks roughly at Mike's tongue, hands moving to Mike's hips and urging Mike to keep moving up. The kiss breaks off and Mike shuffles higher as Ovi scoots down, until Mike is straddling Ovi's head and grabbing the headboard for balance.

Ovi curls his arms around Mike's thighs and rubs his cheeks against Mike's balls and inner thighs. He noses at Mike's taint and then licks over it, moans and says something Mike can't hear before adjusting Mike so he can get his mouth on Mike's hole.

"Oh, God," Mike gasps and his cock jumps. Ovi's hands are holding his cheeks open now so Ovi can lick over the pucker again and again. He kisses at it before closing his mouth around it and sucking harshly. Mike feels himself gush and Ovi moans into him, lapping it up.

It feels so good, has been an incredibly long time since anyone had done this to Mike because he's usually self conscious about it, but right now all he can think about is Ovi's tongue. It swirls around the rim before the tip presses at the dip in the middle of the pucker. Mike relaxes as best he can and Ovi's tongue pushes in just a tad, can't really break through the ring of muscles but Ovi tries. He eventually goes back to licking, short teasing little kitten licks that leave Mike begging for more.

Mike does his best to hold still and keep himself upright but when Ovi uses his thumbs on either side of Mike's hole to pry it open then work his tongue inside, Mike's legs go weak. He lowers himself just a bit, trying not to smother Ovi, trying to recover his discipline but Ovi makes it hard, tongue fucking him slowly.

Ovi goes at it for what feels like forever, drawing these broken noises out of Mike. His tongue changes actions quickly, from lapping to fucking to circling the rim in varied directions and paths. It's driving Mike mad, nerves alight with pleasure. "Please," Mike gasps, so close from just this, "please, I want your cock, want to come on your knot, not like this, please," Mike pauses and says the next word softly, "Alex."

Ovi growls and the sound vibrates through Mike's body.

Mike simply can't take it anymore and climbs off Ovi's face, settles on his elbows and knees, ass in the air, next to Ovi. "Come on," he says, meeting Ovi's eyes. Ovi's pupils are blown wide, eyes mostly dark and it stokes the desire inside Mike.

He has no idea how he looks but Ovi looks debauched, face smeared with Mike's juices, hair a mess and lips red and swollen. Mike can't resist leaning in to lick Ovi's cheek, tasting himself, then kissing Ovi.

"You do taste sweet," Ovi says as if repeating himself when they break apart.

Mike laughs and nips at Ovi's bottom lip. "Good to know," he smiles and shakes his hips, "Now come fuck me."

Ovi gets with the program and moves finally, settles himself on his knees behind Mike. He's hard again and Mike is so wet but not stretched yet. "Like this, or you want-"

"Like this, slow," Mike says then moans as Ovi rubs his cockhead over Mike's hole. Ovi echos the moan as he presses the head into Mike's rim. It's so tight, Mike can feel the ridge of it as it passes the ring of muscles. Hands on Mike’s hips, Ovi keeps urging forward, slipping into him nice and slow, a fraction of an inch at a time, so disciplined for an alpha in rut that it surprises Mike.

The stretch is bearable and eases into pleasure once Ovi is fully seated, spreading Mike wide and deep. Ovi lays over Mike, kisses at the back of his neck but doesn’t move otherwise and Mike groans. He clenches down on Ovi’s dick with his inner muscles and it’s Ovi who groans. “That, keep doing that,” Ovi orders and pulls back an inch or so just to rock back in again.

Mike does it again as Ovi thrust forward, holds it as Ovi withdraws again. Ovi sets up a gentle roll like that, pulling out a little further each time, and Mike concentrates on milking Ovi’s cock. It’s difficult once Ovi starts rubbing up against Mike’s prostate, sending little shocks along his nerves.

By the time Ovi straightens up, grabs Mike’s hips again and starts fucking him with long hard thrusts, Mike’s sweaty and gasping for breath. He’s so hard and wants to come on Ovi’s knot like he said but, god damn, Ovi is making him work for it. Mike sort of gives out, arms spreading so he can sink chest down onto the mattress, head turned to one side, cheek resting on the sheets. It puts Ovi at a better angle to target his spot and Mike thinks he just may come like this.

Thankfully, Ovi’s knot starts to form, just a bit wider than the shaft at first, tugging at Mike’s rim as it slips in and out. But it grows with each thrust until Ovi has to pop it into him, through the ring of muscles. Finally, Ovi grinds it in one last time and it swells to where he can’t pull out. Ovi keeps rutting and grinding against Mike’s ass, chasing his orgasm.

Mike reaches down lazily and closes his hand around his dick. It’s so wet and slippery with precome, he doesn’t take but a handful of strokes to come himself. He stripes the bedcovers as he does, jerking under Ovi and clamping down around Ovi’s cock. Ovi moans loud and long, jizz filling Mike hot and gushing.

Ovi sort of slowly collapses on Mike, pinning him to the bed, into the mess, but Mike couldn’t care less. It’s too hot and sticky and he should hate it but it sort of feels perfect as he floats in bliss for long minutes. Eventually though, he realizes he’s panting because of the weight, can’t get a deep breath. He bucks his hips and Ovi grunts but moves off of Mike, turning them onto their sides since Ovi is still knotted with him. Mike takes a deep breath and exhales slow. He’s too far to reach the drinks but that can wait. Everything can wait, and he closes his eyes and drifts into sleep.

Ovi wakes Mike when he pulls out sometime later, knot deflated. They drink and talk a little but Ovi moves to sit against the headboard and soon enough Mike is draped across his thighs ass in prime spanking position. After a few light smacks, Ovi starts hitting harder. Each one progressively so, until Mike cries out.

Pausing to rub over the, surely, red skin, Ovi murmurs something in Russian and then trails his fingers down Mike's crack, slips one in easily once it reaches Mike's pucker. Mike moans and arches up at which time Ovi lands another blow with his other hand. It's a bit lighter, as it's not his dominant one, but it still makes Mike gasp and fight the urge to cover up. "You do like it," Ovi marvels and presses a second finger in with the first, making the most embarrassingly moist sound Mike's ever heard, "so wet, Michael."

"For you, Alex," Mike turns his head and cuts his eyes back as he says it, sees the way it affects Ovi, can feel it in the way Ovi goes hard against his hip. He pulls his fingers free and goes back to spanking Mike, hard and hurried and Mike takes to letting loose these hurt little sobs.

It doesn't last long but Mike is sure his butt is swollen and it's certainly tender. He shivers as Ovi trails fingertips along the abused skin in lazy patterns. But Mike is also hard and dripping again, can feel that Ovi is ready to go again.

In an instant, Ovi turns Mike over onto his back on the bed and then Ovi's body is over top of him, pressing him into the bed. Their cocks are lined up and Mike wraps his legs around Ovi's waist, rocks up into the pressure.

This time when Ovi slides in, its easy and fast, and he keeps up a steady rhythm, fucking in deep and hard. Ovi pounds into Mike and it hurts on his ass but it's the good kind of pain that makes the pleasure sharper. Shifting his weight onto one forearm, Ovi reaches with his other hand to grab a pillow, stuffing it under Mike's hips. The change in angle puts Ovi dead on for Mike's prostate and Mike starts to shake each time Ovi thrusts in.

"Oh fuck, Alex, yes, please, god, yes! Harder, more, Alex, Alex please," Mike gasps out each word in a broken string and Ovi obliges.

When his knot forms, Ovi moves back onto his knees, hands grabbing at Mike's legs and guiding Mike's ankles to his shoulders. He proceeds to grind into Mike as he comes, one hand on Mike's dick, other arm holding Mike's thighs against his abs. 

They spend the time knotted making out sloppily, breath mingled as they both come down from their orgasms. There's so much come when Ovi pulls out, it just dribbles from of Mike's hole. Ovi has Mike lay on his stomach and grabs the Gatorade for them to drink before laying out beside him.

Ovi shifts onto his side, head propped in his hand As the other strokes over Mike's ass. "Too much?"

"The spanking?" Mike asks and, when Ovi nods, grins over at Ovi, "No."

Ovi looks at him for a beat before saying next, "You can say no anytime. To anything not okay."

"I know," Mike says sincerely and Ovi gives him a big goofy smile.

"I won't hold back anymore," he warns after a second though.

"Do your worst."

Ovi growls and slips two fingers into Mike's wet slippery tunnel, making him moan and squirm, hypersensitive.

 

They fuck three more times. The first two are quick and frantic, the last with Mike riding Ovi lazily after Ovi ate him ass, cleaning him out before knotting him one last time. He can tell this will be the last time, Ovi's getting tired, hence why Mike is now doing the work. He smells less like the bite of rut, more like satisfaction and exhaustion. 

Once they're knotted, Mike collapses against Ovi's chest and sucks in air. His chest vibrates with a high purr and his eyes fall shut. He's beyond tired and Ovi murmurs to him to take a nap, they'll shower in a bit.

As he's falling into sleep, Mike hears Ovi whisper, "Such a good omega, sweet and pretty and so willing, Michael. Thank you." He's not sure he was supposed to hear that so he doesn't comment, also, he's not sure what he would say beyond 'you're welcome'.

It's two am by the time they wake up and shower. Mike kills off the Gatorade and a bottle of water by the time he's dressed and feeling well enough to head home. Ovi walks him to the door, hugs him and then kisses Mike before they break apart. "Text me when you get home?"

"Will do," Mike says then yawns, "promise. Goodnight, Ovi."

As he turned to leave Ovi watches him from the doorway until he's out of sight, "Goodnight, Latts."

Mike takes stock of his body on the way home, he still feels good but tomorrow is optional so he thinks for once he'll beg off, but no more worse for wear. He thinks about what Ovi said while he was falling asleep and he smiles. He did his job and he did it well, he's proud of that.

 

Mike texts Ovi when he gets in and calls Tom once he's curled up in bed. He's exhausted but he had practically promised and if he wakes Tom up, serves Tom right.

Tom answers on the first ring. "Hey, how are you?" He sounds winded somehow.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out today."

"It's okay," Tom stalls there for a minute, Mike stays silent so he eventually goes on, "Did, ah, everything go okay?"

Mike considers what to say then replies, "Yeah, really /really/ well actually."

"Good, I-- Good. So, tomorrow after practice, want to grab lunch and chill? Wait, are you going?"

"Nah, going to rest, man."

"Maybe I can come over? Order some food?"

"Sure, you buying?"

"Yeah, Latts, I'm buying."

"Then, hell yeah."

"Cool. Goodnight."

"Night, Willy." Mike hits end and stares at his phone for a minute before plugging it in. He lays back down and closes his eyes while trying to think through the exhaustion.

Tom was worried about Mike spending Ovi's rut with him. But he didn't seem disapproving, which, fuck him if he did, it's Mike's choice. He just seemed concerned that Mike was okay. Tom is his best friend and Mike can see how, if the roles were reversed, he'd be concerned for Tom.

Mike is warmed by it, to be honest, and falls asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if u made it all the way down here I wanna say, thanks for reading! Also, if u liked it so far, a word of encouragement would be much appreciated!


End file.
